Different types of wireless mobile communication devices may have different antenna assemblies. Limited space in the enclosure of a device, however, may need to be considered while designing such antenna assemblies. An antenna may be compact to occupy relatively small amount of space. A metal cover of the device may be used an antenna element. However, the metal cover being part of the housing of the device may be disturbed by a usage of the device, for example holding the device may increase the undesired electromagnetic coupling and detuning of the antennas.